


All These Pieces and Parts

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [61]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Ryan has a Problem with a capital ‘P’, and it has nothing to do with the assholes he works with.(Okay,fine. That’s a lie because they’re always a problem, but this is different.)





	All These Pieces and Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted Jeremwood with them as friendly neighbors who run into their Vagabond/Rimmy Tim alter egos one night. :D???

Ryan has a Problem with a capital ‘P’, and it has nothing to do with the assholes he works with.

(Okay, _fine_. That’s a lie because they’re always a problem, but this is different.)

========

Gavin is smirking at him, that infuriatingly smug one that sets Michael off whenever Gavin aims it in his general direction. Punchably smug, and the fact Gavin feels a hundred percent safe using it on Ryan just goes to show how soft this crew has made him. (Something like that.)

“Gavin, no,” Ryan says, not in the mood to deal with Gavin and his idiot shenanigans when he’s bleeding all over Ryan’s carpeting. “Please, for the love of God, _no_.”

It’s the middle of the night and Ryan woke up to Gavin climbing in through Ryan’s window looking like he lost a fight with a freight train. (And because Ryan’s apartment has thin walls, his neighbor heard the ruckus and came to make sure things were okay, and now Gavin _knows_.)

But Gavin is Gavin, and he just chuckles – chuckles! - as Ryan scowls at him.

“Your neighbor seems nice,” Gavin says, twinkle in his eye that spells doom for Ryan because Gavin lives to make Ryan’s life a goddamned misery. “Friendly.”

Ryan slants a look at Gavin, who pulls off innocent far too well for troublemaker he is. (People think Michael’s the bad influence, all those fights he gets into and don’t realize Gavin’s a million times worse. Actively goes looking for trouble, sticky little thief hands and no common sense to speak of, and just. _Gavin._ ) 

All wide-eyed like _Ryan, no Ryan, Gavin would never_ and _Ryan, please, how could you think I would do such a thing?_ and _I’m just concerned about you Ryan, really_ like it’s not complete bullshit.

“I will kill you and they’ll never find the body,” Ryan says, even as he grabs the first-aide kit to patch Gavin up, because that’s how they work.

========

Ryan’s problem is that he has a new neighbor.

Sweet guy. 

Friendly smile and this _laugh_ and Ryan is a human disaster when it comes to people. (Also the matter of what Ryan does for a living, because wow, murder features in there kind of a lot? So yes.)

Jeremy’s also hot like burning, as the kids would say – do they still say that? - and that whole thing about Ryan being a human disaster.

They met when Jeremy knocked on Ryan’s door to borrow a cup of sugar - _“Look, I know it’s a total cliché but it’s the middle of the night and I got a craving and I just thought I’d give it a shot? Sorry to bother you.”_ \- and Ryan had been baffled and charmed in turn. 

And then Jeremy had dropped by later to gift Ryan with some baked goods as a thank-you and that bit about the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach is undeniably true for Ryan.

So.

Jeremy is a nice guy who lives next door and sometimes borrows ingredients from Ryan because he forgot to get them himself and can’t be bothered to head to the store. It should be a problem, but Ryan gets free food out the deal, Jeremy’s great, and did Ryan mention he’s a human disaster? 

Because he is.

He really, really is.

========

Ryan’s in the shooting range, because of course he is. The crew’s between heists and he’s bored.

Michael is “critiquing” him and being zero help because he’s been around Gavin for too damned long. (He’s also bored, and everyone else is out or busy on something or other.)

“So,” Michael says, grin in his voice even though his face is neutral as anything, just making small-talk while Ryan shoots the hell out of things. “Gavin says you have a new neighbor?”

Ryan doesn't sigh, no, because that would show weakness and that’s always a terrible idea around these assholes.

No.

What Ryan does is ignore Michael as he focuses on the paper target at the other end of the range and not the way his crew will drive him crazy one of these days. 

========

“Oh, hey,” Jeremy says, bright grin and delighted to bump into Ryan like it’s such a novel experience running into each other in the elevator like this. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Ryan snorts, because _nice_ , and gives Jeremy a look.

“You’ve got something there,” Ryan says, gesturing with his chin because his hands are full with grocery bags and there’s a kitten clawing its way up Jeremy’s shoulder. 

Jeremy raises his eyebrows like _oh, really? Thanks buddy_ as he reaches up to brush imaginary lint off his kitten-free shoulder.

And, look.

Their building has a no pets policy, but their landlord looks the other way when someone picks up one of the strays that linger out back. (Something about encouraging the residents to stick it to the man or some other nonsense, Ryan gave up trying to understand him years ago.)

Jeremy just looks at Ryan as he puts a hand out to steady the kitten as it wobbles its way up onto his shoulders, tiny little _mews_ and indignant about something, and Ryan’s not heartless.

“You got it,” he says, and holds the door for Jeremy and his totally not a kitten when it opens on their floor.

========

There’s a crew meeting to go over plans for their next heist and they’re still waiting for everyone to arrive, so Ryan figures it’s a good time to caffeinate after being up late for a job the night before. (It’s early (for them) and Ryan is not ready to deal with the horror of coffee right now.)

“Hey,” Geoff says, and hands him a can of diet soda with a commiserating loo because Gavin and Michael are cahooting already and he’s always a convenient target for them.

Ryan takes it with a quiet thanks and the two of them enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

========

The elevator in their building is the worst.

Unreliable as hell and breaks down regularly, and like any good idiot Ryan forgets until he ends up trapped between floors in the damn thing.

“So then,” Jeremy goes on, incredulous like he still hasn’t figure out what a hellhole Los Santos is. “So then this asshole just fucking cuts me off!”

Ryan makes a non-committal noise. He stopped listening to Jeremy’s rant about five minutes back. Lost the thread and all that because he’s stuck in the elevator with Jeremy and yet another kitten.

Scrawny as hell, peeking around Jeremy’s leg to peer at Ryan.

Cute little thing, and Ryan is focusing on the damn kitten because the elevator is tiny and Jeremy’s pressed against him and Ryan is a weak, weak man. (Also, Ryan is a human disaster.)

Ryan wiggles his foot, and the kitten’s attention snaps to the ends of Ryan’s shoelaces. He's so focused on getting the kitten interested in pouncing on his foot that he doesn’t notice at first when Jeremy stops talking.

When he does, he glances over, heat stealing over his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Uh,” Ryan says, because Jeremy’s watching him with this soft little smile. Opens his mouth to apologize for tuning him out, but the kitten chooses that moment to pounce and good God, it’s a vicious little thing.

Sharp claws and teeth and Ryan’s ankle will never recover, but he’s okay with that because Ryan’s weak for the sound of Jeremy’s laughter.

========

Jack gives him this beatific grin and Ryan turns right the hell around because hell no.

========

Geoff sends Ryan off on a job, tells him one of the new guys they picked up a while back will be there. Up high with a sniper rifle in case things go wrong and if that’s not cause for concern Ryan doesn’t know what is.

He goes because it’s what he does, and because this is Los Santos, things go wrong.

And because Ryan is Ryan, he’s more than capable of handling things.

Guns and knives and the usual armory he carries on his person. Throw in a sniper who knows what they’re doing and the two of them turn things right around soon enough.

Bodies on the ground, Ryan annoyed and this - 

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

\- cowboy?

Ryan gets a little chuckle and this judgy look in the angle of the cowboy’s(?) head as he looks Ryan over.

“Okay, so,” the cowboy says in a voice that’s too damn familiar. “I could ask you the same thing, but that would be rude, so I won’t.”

Ryan stares at the sniper/cowboy/??? because that’s Jeremy.

_Jeremy._

Next door neighbor Jeremy who seems to have a new stray on him every time they run into each other.

Jeremy who loves awful puns and terrible jokes and borrows ingredients from Ryan because he’s too much of an asshole to make a quick run to the store to get them himself. 

The same Jeremy who checks in on Ryan when word of “suspicious activity” takes place around their building because he’s worried Ryan might be in trouble. 

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy cocks his head the other direction.

“Sorry pal,” he says, voice muffled by the face mask he’s wearing. “You must have me mistaken for someone else. The name’s Tim. Rimmy Tim.”

========

Ryan feels like he’s back in school when the class got new students and the teacher insisted on introducing them.

Lindsay’s chattering on about their new crew members, a trio they picked up from...somewhere. 

Trevor, Matt, and...Rimmy Tim.

Matt seems indifferent to the proceedings but Trevor is making uncomfortable amounts of eye contact with Ryan like he’d like to have a word and Ryan is quietly dying inside because _what is happening?_

========

Ryan lost control of his life a long, long time ago, and this Thing (with a capital ‘T’) with Jeremy is just further proof, because - 

There’s a knock on his door, and when he opens it, Jeremy’s on the other side.

Awkward little smile and measuring cup in hand.

“Hey, so,” Jeremy says, laughter in his voice because he’s ridiculous and knows it. “I don’t suppose you have a cup of bullets I could borrow? I’d get some myself, but I don’t think anywhere is open this late.”

\- _yes_.


End file.
